Disney Princess Party Mash Up
by Alanna official
Summary: Just a random fic with all the almost all the Disney princesses crammed into it. Crack, anyway so just read for a laugh. Oh, BTW we (I co-authored) also added the Princes in as well and Jack Frost just for a laugh. Ratings may be changed as the story progresses.
1. Prologue

"Elsaaaa!" Anna called as she waltzed into the dining room for breakfast. "Elsa! I had this great idea last night and I thought that I would be really amazing if you agreed to it." Elsa looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow allowing for her to elaborate.

"Well… I just thought that since the last time we had a party was at your coronation and things kind of turned out- well you know. So I thought that maybe since things are fine and you can control your powers and thaw stuff that maybe we could have another party?" She looked at her elder sister with hope in her eyes and was just about ready to burst with excitement. But what if Elsa refused, what was she going to then? Psh… she'd convince Elsa somehow…

"Alright," Elsa said grinning at her sister. She couldn't possibly refuse her sister's only wish and anyway, what harm could a night of partying do?

"Oh really!" Anna cried, a look of disbelief in her eyes. She hadn't expected Elsa to agree so easily and was still readying to bribe her sister with chocolate.

"Yep," Elsa said amused by her sisters openly shocked face. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Oh I um I mean I just- You just seem like you're not really a big people person that's all," Anna replied somewhat sheepishly. "But I can help you write up all the invitations, I already know who I think we should invite. Oh but there's soo many! Oh Elsa this is so exciting!"

Elsa laughed lightly at her sister's enthusiasm covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't get yourself too worked up," she replied casually as they started on their breakfast. "You still have to plan everything and send out all the invitations and wait to hear if they accept or not."

"Elsaa…" Anna groaned rolling her eyes at her older sister, why did she always have to be so logical and practical.

Later That Day

Elsa looked up and smiled as she heard the rhythmic five note knock sound on her study door.

"Come in," she called out sorting through the papers on her desk.

"Look Elsa," Anna said prancing about in front of her desk holding a bunch of envelopes in her hands. "Look! I've done them all so here's who we're inviting: Princess Rapunzel, Princess Belle, Princess Jasmine, Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, umm… Princess Ariel, Princess Merida… oh and Mulan and Pocahontas."

"That's quite a list," Elsa said raising an eyebrow at all the names. "But just remember that you have to wait for them to reply on whether they're going to come or not."

"Oh Elsa!" Anna cried starting to sound exasperated, "why do you always have to be so level headed and practical? It's so annoying and frustrating sometimes, can't you just let it go? (Yes and I am NOT taking that back. MWAHAHAHA) Elsa merely raised her eyebrows and shook her head slightly at her sister's excitement. After many years of concealing it took a bit to get back in touch with her emotions and feelings, and showing them was about just as hard.

"So anyway," Anna continued on oblivious to her sister's thoughts. "I think we should have a big- no enormous chocolate fountain and lots of stuff to dip in it, like strawberries and- HELLO, EARTH TO ELSA! ELSA ARE YOU IN THERE!" Elsa blinked and pushed Anna's hand out of her face.

"Sorry, I was thinking," Elsa said smiling slightly at Anna's antics.

"Pft…" Anna said waving away her apology. "Yeah, so anyway we need a massive chocolate fountain, dipping stuff… ooh decorations, hey Elsa, maybe you could do some ice decorations. Don't you think that would be nice? Yeah, and music because we should do lots of dancing," Anna rambled on not even checking to see if Elsa was still listening as she shuffled through her papers scanning over a couple.

Three Hours Later

"Oh, and maybe we could dress Olaf up, like put him in a suit or something." Elsa rolled her eyes and trudged out of her study as Anna followed continuing to talk. She'd been talking for three hours straight and Elsa couldn't believe that she'd forgotten just how much her sister could talk.

"Kristoff's coming too and, oh… hey Elsa, are you inviting anyone?" Elsa laughed, finally silence, even if it was only for a few moments.

"Doesn't sound like I need to," Elsa replied giggling slightly at her sister's stunned face.

"Oh," Anna said her face looking thoughtful for a moment. "It's just I haven't ever really had a real party before so, I guess, well you know. Am I over doing things?" Anna looked at her older sister with worried eyes.

"Don't be silly," Elsa replied putting an arm around her. "I'm sure everything will be fine, and anyway, I don't think I've ever heard of someone over doing a party."

Boy would she live to regret those words.

A/N

Hey guys, the next chapter will be up soon so please feel free to follow.(pretty please)

Review are great and my co-authors and I love them so PLEASE REVIEW. I don't think anyone can ever have too many reviews. So let us know what you think, bye for now. ^_^


	2. Here Come the Guests

"Elsaaa! Elsa they accepted the invitations! Elsa!" Anna was opening every door in the palace searching for her sister, who was in her usual place in her office. Anna knew that of course, but she decided just to make everything more dramatic.

When she finally came bursting through the doors of Elsa's office, Elsa was sitting in her chair with her arms crossed and an expectant look on her face. "Do you have anything to say Anna?" She asked.

Anna ignored the look she was receiving; she was far too excited to care. "Yes! Elsa everyone accepted the invitations! They will be here in a week! Oh Elsa this is so exciting!" Anna continued to ramble about how excited she was while Elsa smiled lightly at her sister.

Seeing Anna so happy had lit a warm feeling in Elsa and she'd do anything to keep Anna smiling like that every day. Anna's smile was something Elsa would never give up for as long as she lived.

"-And I was hoping we could get some of that stuff that makes balloons float? What was that stuff called again?" Anna asked while she tried to remember what the strange gas was called.

"You mean helium?" Elsa asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, helium! Rapunzel told me that they were really fun to play with and she said something about eating it. I don't think you can eat helium though Elsa." Anna said with a thoughtful look on her face. Elsa knew what she was talking about but decided to pretend she had no idea. "Anyway, I was also thinking that we could-" Elsa zoned out again.

She looked down at the reports and letters on her table and sighed. It didn't look like she was getting anything done in the next few days.

One week later.

Anna ran around frantically as she checked over all the party supplies and food for the nth time. Elsa wasn't leaving Anna to do everything of course. She was busy in the kitchen, directing chefs and maids to carry out food and snacks – and especially mountains of chocolate – into the designated party room, AKA the ballroom.

"Elsa! Where is the chocolate – oh no, don't worry it just arrived!" Anna yelled from down the hall.

Elsa rolled her eyes she walked down to the ballroom. Her eyes gleamed when she saw how it was turned from a dark room with plenty of space to a complete party room. Balloons floated around the room, some of them tied down and others touching the high ceiling. Glass bowls were filled with mountains of lollies, at least five bigger bowls were filled with chocolate, a chocolate fountain sat as the centre piece on the biggest table. It was a sugar heaven.

Lollies weren't the only snacks on the table though. Chips, pastries, fruits, juices, sodas and hot savoury foods were also present. They were just on a separate table. Dinner was going to be held in the dinning room, where all the chairs were being placed and counted up for the party guests.

Mountains of blankets and pillows littered the middle of the ballroom floor and a few chairs sat in the corner of the room to make tents later. Elsa's eyes were constantly being dragged to the chocolate.

"Did I over do things?" Anna asked, looking unsure.

"No, I think everything is perfect. By the way, were we having a slumber party?" Elsa asked as she eyed the mountain of blankets and pillows.

"Oh, you don't like the idea?" Anna asked, "because I just thought that it's been a long time since we last saw all our friends and since we have so much room and loads of chocolate, maybe a slumber party would have been a better idea. A simple party seems so short for each of us to catch up with everyone." Anna wore a small pout as she said this.

"I guess you're right. But I don't think I'd call any of your parties simple." Elsa rolled her eyes playfully at her sister.

"So I over did it?" Anna looked disappointed.

"I said before that it was perfect didn't I?" Elsa nudged the strawberry blonde beside her playfully.

"Well you helped too," Anna visibly cheered up again and jumped excitedly when she heard the gates opening. "They're here!" She squealed and started racing towards the hall to get to the front door and greet their guests.

Elsa laughed lightly as she followed behind Anna at a slower pace, then stopped and turned back to the ballroom. She flicked her wrist and sparkles of snow and soft snow flakes spread around the room. On the walls she made snowflake designs and in the middle of the ceiling she made a chandelier like the one she had made in her ice palace in the mountain. Around the lights she hung solid ice snowflakes that cast shallow shadows around the room.

Once she was satisfied with her work she decided that she would join Anna with greeting their guests, and made her way to the front door. Anna was jumping around greeting everyone and hugging them while telling each of them how much she had missed them and how excited she was for tonight. Elsa joined Anna, the smile never leaving her face as she saw her old friends again.

"Tonight is going to be awesome, and definitely one we'll never forget!" Anna shouted excitedly.

Elsa had no idea it was going to be such a perfect disaster.

**A/N**

Hey guys these updates won't always be regular but we'll try to keep them coming as fast as possible. I'd like to give a shout out to all those people that either reviewed, followed or favourited. It really makes our day.

So thank you to

Annathegirlonfire

GKCO7NF

OuranGirl19

Bringalldluvson

and the guests that left their lovely reviews.

Just so you guys know the people that I'm co-authoring with are AnnairaB-Rabbit & QueenPenelope13

So we hoped you guys like this chapter and the fun and craziness should begin in the next chapter. Please leave review and tell us and thoughts or ideas that you may have for or about the story. Reviews make our day and if we get heaps we may even upload a chapter real quick for you guys. So yeah, review and maybe a reward...


	3. Rapunzel and Eugene

The guards eyed Rapunzel warrily as she leaned over the edge of the boat, hand outstretched in an attempt to touch the cold fjord water below. This was only her second time visiting Arendelle, and the first visit was cut short by Elsa's incident. But this time, Rapunzel was determained to make the most out of it.

She was just pulling herself back fully onto the boat when Eugene came out of the below-deck cabin.

"Hey Blondie," He called out, "You know I really need a new nickname for you, 'Blondie is kinda old now."

"You'd think you would've thought of one by now. Anyway, what do you want?" Rapunzel said, leaning against the boat railing.

"We're almost at the docks. Should be there in around ten minutes. Apparently they're waiting for us."

"Really?" A mixture of excitement and nervousness bubbled inside of her, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on! There's so much to load off the boat we need to start getting some of it out!"

She bounded past Eugene and rushed towards some of the guards. He could hear her over-excited voice listing all the things she wanted out and ready to be loaded off the ship as soon as they docked.

"The food, our clothes... Oh! And don't forget the Helium! I _promised _ Anna I'd bring some!"

Eugene laughed and shook his head, leaning against a the ship's main mast. This was going to be a _very_ entertaining evening.

The Docks

Anna and Elsa were waiting for them when they arrived. Elsa was smiling slighty and Anna looked like she clould barely contain herself. As soon as the boat came to a full stop Rapunzel practically jumped off the boat, tugging Eugene with her. Elsa gave Anna a slight nod and she took off running down the jetty. Braids flapping behind her, she was scooped into a hug by her cousin.

"It's so good to finally meet you!" Anna exclaimed, "I'm Anna, and this is my sister Elsa" She guestered towards Elsa who was now walking toawrds them. Elsa smiled at Rapunzel and Eugene.

"It's very good to finally meet you."

"And you too! I'm Rapunzel and this is Eugene."

Eugene leaned in to whisper to Elsa and Anna, "She's a little over-excited. Give her a few hours and the helium and she'll calm right down."

Elsa giggle softly and Rapunzel hit Eugene on the arm playfully, "I am _not_ over-excited!"

"Oh you really are." Eugene laughed.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "Anyway where should they put our stuff?" She asked the sisters, looking at the men behind them who where beginning to drag the first of their travel belongings off the boat.

"Don't worry about that. Gerda will show them where to put it all." Elsa nodded at the woman standing behind her and Anna.

Anna bounced excitedly, "Oh! Did you bring the helium? We have some but only a small amount."

Eugene grinned, "Rapunzel wouldn't let us leave without it."

She ignored him this time, smiling at Anna, "Of course we brought it! I couldn't tell you about it and not let you try! And Eugene brought some... oh what was it called again?"

He brought his hands out from behind his back producing a glass bottle full of a deep purple liquid, "Wine." He said with a smile. Elsa took the bottle from Eugene with a sceptical look on her face.

"Well thank you. We do have drinks inside but this was very thoughtful."

"Oh trust me, you guys are going to love this."

Anna grabbed Rapunzel's hand, "Anyway, you guys must be so tired! Let's get back to the castle, the others should be arriving soon."

Anna's Room

The three girls sat on Anna's Bed laughing about a story that Elsa had told them when Eugene walked into the room.

"So what are you ladies talking about?" He said, plonking heavily on the bed.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Eugene." Elsa managed to say between giggles.

"Well I thought you three would want to know that apparently Mulan, Shang and the weird ass lizard, no offense Pascal, are coming into the docks. If you want to meet them there we should go now."

He stuck his tongue out at Eugene, who simply grinned. Anna stood up and pulled Elsa and Rapunzel with her.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Come on!" Anna bounded out of the room, tugging the other three along with her.

"We're coming! Slow down!" Elsa called after her, giggling.

A/N

Hey guys next chapter will be up soon and I will be writing it. This chapter was written by QueenPenelope13 so big shout out to her. Just so you guys know the fun will begging once we're done introducing all our people. So buckle up because this is gonna be one hell of a ride. Please tell us what you think or if you have any particular requests as to any craziness that you would like to happen. All weirdness is excepted and you can never have too much, so please REVIEW, FAVOURITE or FOLLOW and we will LOVE YOU FOREVER.

Sincerely, Alanna Official and co.


	4. A Shit Ton of Royalty

"Come on Elsa!" Rapunzel and Anna called as they raced down to the docks to welcome the new arrivals.

"I'm coming," she called back calmly as she made her way in a much more leisurely pace as she chatted to Eugene.

As she made her way closer she could see a very large ship with decorative sails of a golden dragon. There was only one country with a sign is such as that, China.

"Mulan! General Shang!" Anna squealed as she saw them stepping off the boat. "We're so happy you could make it! Oh and please tell me you didn't forget to bring the fireworks, I've been dying to see them!"

The couple laughed as they were met by Anna's contagious enthusiasm.

"Well you did take up half a page to remind me to bring them... So it was the least I could do," Mulan shrugged casually as she nicked a firework of one of the passing crates coming off the boat.

"Mushu? Would you care to do the honours?" She said gesturing to the small longish lizard-like creature around her neck.

"Uhh... It's a lizard..." Anna said throwing a puzzled look towards Elsa who just shrugged.

"No, not lizard, DRAGON! DRAGON, I don't do that tongue thing!" The creature said flicking its tongue out for emphasis.

"Mushu!" Mulan hissed at him under her breath, "I'm sorry, he's not usually like this- actually he is. Any way friends this is Mushu, Mushu friends. Mushu is my guardian."

"Yeah that's right, and don't any of you guys forget that!"

"Nice to meet you," Rapunzel said holding Pascal out in her hands, "this is Pascal! He's a lizard, well a chameleon. Maybe our lizards could play together, Pascal gets a little lonely sometimes."

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT, DISHONOUR ON YOU! DISHONOUR ON YOUR GECKO! DISHONOUR ON YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! " the little dragon exclaimed getting worked up and waving his arms in the air.

"Oh hear we go," Mulan and Shang both said and rolled their eyes.

"Hahaha-" Eugene laughed as Rapunzel looked at the little dragon in shock at it's out burst.

"And what are you laughing at! I AM THE GREAT... AND THE POWERFUL...MUSHU!"

His laughter was soon cut short as his eyebrows were singed off by a small spurt of flames produced by the minute dragon.

"What the- I was not expecting that," he said as he felt the area where his eyebrows once were.

"Why?"

"Well because you're so-"

"Terrifying? Intimidating?"

"Tiny."

"Well I'm travel sized for their convenience!"

"Oh yeah, that's what he told me too but he's always been that size," Mulan said sharing a knowing look with Shang as the others watched on enthralled by the tiny talking dragon.

"Ooh are you going to show us one of the fireworks?" Anna cried bringing everyone back to the topic of conversation.

"Oh yes," Mulan said putting the firework down as she and Shang cleared a small area for the demonstration. "Just be careful because it can be a little loud and don't get too close."

Everyone stepped back a bit as the firework was set up and Mushu approached it making a drama of lighting the fuse.

"We usually just use a match," Mulan whispered in Elsa's ear as they stood next to each other waiting for the firework to fly. "But it's so much more fun when I make Mushu do it." The young queen just giggled slightly as watched the scene, the dragon making a mad dash for cover as the spark rapidly travelled up the fuse causing the firework to leave the ground in a cloud of sparks. They all watched in awe when suddenly off went a loud BANG causing everyone except Mulan and Shang to jump. The sky was littered with hundreds of drops of colour as the sparks rained down to the earth.

"It's beautiful," Elsa breathed impressed by the show.

"Well China was the first to invent the firework and it took quite a while to perfect it so it should be beautiful," Shang replied looking at the sky as well.

"Come on guys, let's head back up to the castle and help Mulan and Shang get settled in," Elsa said taking charge of the situation.

"Awww... One more firework pleeaase?" Anna and Rapunzel begged her.

"No," Elsa laughed at the adorableness of the situation, "there will be plenty more time for fireworks later and I'm sure Mulan and Shang would like to freshen up after being on a boat for several days."

Mulan and Shang nodded their heads in agreement throwing apologetic looks towards Anna and Rapunzel.

"Yeah guys!" Eugene said still feeling the area where his eyebrows used to be, "and I need to find me some replacement eyebrows."

"Oh honey!" Rapunzel cried as she came up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I'll still love you with or without eyebrows."

Just as they were about to leave another ship began pulling into the docks. It was a simple boat with plain sails.

"Ooh more guests!" Anna squealed clapping her hands together. "I wonder who it is because I think I just about invited everyone."

The cabin door on the boat opened revealing a tall young woman with dark hair and copper skin.

"Woah..." Mulan breathed in awe "it's Pocahontas."

"Hello," Pocahontas said as she approached the group with a tall blonde man beside her.

"Hey, Pocahontas! Who's you're man?" Eugene said sizing him up with a glance,

"Captain John Smith, of England," the man said holding out his hand and stepping forward.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, of Corona and previously wanted criminal," he replied grasping his hand and shaking firmly.

"AARGGHH!" Olaf screamed as he ran through the group of people with two lizards- ahem- a lizard and a dragon clutching to the top of his head.

"IT'S GOT ME! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME! ARGH!"

"Oh Olaf!" Elsa said as she reached out and grabbed Pascal off the top of his head.

"Here you go Rapunzel," she handed him Pascal back to her.

"Umm… Elsa," Olaf said leaning into her and holding onto the skirt of her dress.

"What's that?" he pointed towards Pocahontas' raccoon.

"These are my friends," Pocahontas said holding up the raccoon and a small bird like creature.

"Yeah they gave me a bit of a surprise the first time I met them too," John Smith said smiling at Olaf.

"Heeyah!" Mushu said grabbing Olaf's head.

"ARGH!"

"NOOO!" Olaf and Mulan cried out.

"Oh dear," Elsa deadpanned as she watched her snowman run and flail about with a dragon riding atop his head.

"Well," Rapunzel said clapping her hands together. "Are we still heading back to the castle?"

"Yes," Anna said grabbing her hand and pulling her along as she ran towards her home. "Come on guys!" She called over her shoulder.

"Hey Elsa," Anna said as she turned to her sister. They'd just showed their guest to their rooms and were just doing a once over for the party.

"Yes Anna-"

"Your Majesty," Kai said knocking on the door to the ballroom.

"Yes Kai," Elsa said walking towards him.

"The rest of the guest have arrived."

"Thank you, well be down in a moment."

Kai bowed as he left the room.

"Well come on Elsa!" Anna said grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her towards the gates.

"AARGH!" Both girls cried as the gates opened and a shit ton of Princesses and Princes swarmed through the gates.

A/N

Hey guys, sorry for the really late update but I kind of lost my drive to write this chapter half way through. Sorry if this chapter is really bad but I kind of have trouble with introductions. Hopefully the next chapters will be better because I just opened it up to let the craziness begin. Warning! From now on beware that anything and everything may happen in this story. Let me know if you have and suggestions requests or ideas that you would like for this story and we will take them on happily as best we can. Thank you for reading and hopefully the updates will be better, just remember that this story has not been abandoned. NOW DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
